Young with Urges
by bee-me 2.0
Summary: Just a long, fluff filled one shot based off of my other story Summer With the Cousins. MAJOR Hero's Cuties Fluff Based Story! Rated 'M' for a reason.


**This is a side story to Summer With the Cousins. It takes place when Tamora and Felix are in their freshman year of High School. Being that the two are so young, I want to advise you all that I am not encouraging sex to young children and or teens. But this is just a sweet/fluff filled story based on what is my opinion of the best animated couple ever, Hero's Cuties. Everybody is entitled to their own opinion, am I right?**

**Rating: 'M' for adult related themes**

**Pairings: Hero's Cuties (FelixXCalhoun)**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

***1989***

Felix and Tamora walked hand in hand down the hallway in their High School. The two have been dating ever since the sixth grade and they couldn't have been happier with each other. Felix loved Tamora and Tamora loved Felix. They really couldn't function with out the other there next to them. Being freshmen, you'd think that they'd have no other friends in upper grades, right?

Wrong. With Felix's older brother being in the eleventh grade, a junior, he gave Felix and Tamora the chance to make friends in the more higher grade levels.

As the two walked down the hall, Tamora spotted the three only girl friends she had and told Felix that she wanted to go talk with them. Giving her adorable boyfriend a kiss on the nose, she walked over to her friends.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Tamora asked as she walked towards her friends. They all gave each other knowing looks and pulled her around the corner so Felix wouldn't see them. Though he was a little preoccupied already while he talked with Ralph and another kid in Ralph's circle of friends. One of the girls, Samus, smirked and folded her arms.

"Okay Tamora, we heard from Kohut that you haven't had sex with Felix yet. That true? Or is my boyfriend making stuff up again?"

Tamora's face instantly became the darkest shade of red she had ever seen. Of course Kohut wouldn't lie to Samus. But why would he tell her that? Being Samus's best friend, Tamora excused them from the two other girls and pulled Samus behind yet another corner so they could talk in private. "Why did Kohut tell you that? That was supposed to be private?"

Rolling her eyes, Samus lightly shoved Tamora in the shoulder. "Come on, Tam. You and Felix have been together longer than anyone else at this school. We all thought that you guy's would have at least had sex already. So what if you're in High School? It'll show you how much he really loves you."

Tamora sighed. "I know. But we're only freshmen. And besides, Felix is way to sweet of a guy to actually go through with it...but i'm completely fine with that. I don't mind waiting till we're married. Because chanced are, Felix and I are going to stay together forever. Not that shocking." She shrugged.

Samus tilted her head tot he side. "Why wait?"

"Because, I think that it'd just be in the best interest of Felix and I. And besides, If he and I started now, we'd have six kids by the time I turned thirty seven." Oh what irony that would be if she and Felix actually did have six kids by that time...Both her and Samus laughed at the thought. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Right as their conversation ended, the final bell rang. The hallways cleared out fast with Tamora and Samus going to find there boyfriends. Little did the two know that Felix overheard there conversation...

"Ready to go, Fix-It? I've just gotta stop home first before I come over. Did your dad get the TV in the tree house yet?"

Felix snapped out of his thought's and smiled at Tamora. "Yeah, he did. I also have some video games we can play. If you want, I mean..." He was so sweet. Tamora grinned and kissed him softly on the lips like always. "Yes. I do. See you tonight, cutie." She ran her hand beneath his chin like she always did when saying goodbye and chuckled as his dazed expression got the best of him.

"Oh! You too, baby girl! Love you!" He called after her. Blowing him a kiss, Tamora spun around and bit her lip trying to suppress the biggest smile in the world. He made her feel so wanted. Loved. Free. But what she didn't know was that Felix had something special planned for the night. The couple had already made plans to spend the night together in Felix's tree house like they always did every weekend and do whatever they wanted.

So, by overhearing Tamora and Samus's conversation, Felix gained the most thoughtful expression he could muster and walked to his father's car.

* * *

Tamora dug through her dresser and threw all kinds if clothing around the room as she tried to pick out the nicest and most comfortable clothes that she could find to wear for the weekend. She settled on two daytime outfits and two sets of pajamas. The first she pulled out was a black tank top with gray pajama pants. The second, on one that she settled on wearing, was a tight looking light blue tank top with loose darker blue pajama pants.

She zipped her bag up and slug it over her shoulder. "MOM! I'M LEAVING! BE HOME SUNDAY!"

Her mother chuckled. "You better be, Tam! Don't wanna have to call Felix's dad again, now would I?"

"NO MOM! LOVE YOU!"

"Love you, too!"

With that final confirmation, Tamora walked outside, shut the front door, hopped onto her bike and rode the one block to Felix's house.

* * *

Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Felix Sr. chuckled to himself. "I wonder who that could possibly be..." Of course he already knew who it was. As he opened the door, the first thing Tamora did was give him a hug. "Hi dad."

Felix Sr. had become sort of a father figure for Tamora so she had every right to call him that. And the all to obvious fact that her and Felix were going to get married sometime after High School, Felix Sr. was technically her step father already. His smile widened as he wrapped his arms tightly around the fifteen year old. "Hey Tammy. Junior's in the backyard already. If you want to go see him."

Tamora nodded. "I'm gonna go through the back. Thanks, dad."

"No problem. Stay outta trouble. I'm going to bed and I'm pretty sure that Ralph's already asleep so no need to worry about him. Night, sweetheart." Smiling, Tamora slid the back sliding door open. "Night." She then slowly closed the door and walked over to the tree house. Tamora climbed the latter and poked her head inside only to see her Felix was reading some sort of book on the queen sized mattress that they usually slept on while in the tree house.

"Hey, sweetums."

Felix instantly looked up from his book and smiled. "Hi baby girl. It was gettin' kinda late. Didn't think you were gonna come."

Tamora rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I want to see my little cutie? Now help me up. Grab my bag, please." Scrambling over to where Tamora was, Felix grabbed her back and watched as she crawled into the tree house. "Thanks baby. Now come here." Tamora grabbed her boyfriend by the back of his head and pressed her lips hard to his; smothering him with affectionate kisses.

"Wow! Missed you too!" Felix managed, breathless from the kisses which made Tamora giggle a little. "I love you."

"Love you too, Tammy. Now, what do you want to do?" He asked as he gestured towards the TV with his two game consoles hooked up to it. An Atari 2600 and a Nintendo Entertainment System; NES for short. Truth be told that the couple were both HUGE video game addicts. Tamora grinned when he pulled out the first three Super Mario games. "Whoa, when'd you get those?" She asked in awe snatching the first one and putting the cartridge into the console.

Felix laughed as she did so. "I got them a few days ago at the game store down the street. Why?"

"Nothing...besides the fact that they are AWESOME! Like you."

Felix's face grew weirdly hotter than normal. "Thanks..." He said bashfully. Tamora smiled and kissed him before turning the game on and handing Felix the second player controller. "Game on." She snarled playfully.

They've only been playing the game for a few minutes and Felix was already distracted. Tamora didn't notice though, thank god. But he was getting distracted because of Tamora. He took in her attire. The light blue and very tight tank top on her upper body exposed a little bit of her flat stomach. Her baggy dark blue pants hanging low on her curved hips. He paused the game and looked right at Tamora.

Glancing next to her, Tamora raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Fix-It?"

Felix shut the game off. "You wanna practice kissing?" Was his blunt question. Tamora laughed. He was just to cute. "Felix, we already know how to kiss. And, if I must say so, you're an amazing kisser."

"I-I know. So are you. I just want to know if you want to practice taking it slow. Not just pulling each other into fierce kisses. I love them, but I wanna see how things go if we kiss slower..." His bashfulness was enough to make Tamora drop the controller and face him. "I'm cool with that. So, you wanna start?"

They've made out plenty of times, but Felix wanted this time to last.

So with that in mind, he slowly started to lean forward towards Tamora who was doing the same and withing a second, their lips slowly connected. Bringing a hand up to place behind Tamora's head, Felix unconsciously slipped his tongue into Tamora's mouth making her shutter and moan. Sure the new sound caught the fifteen year old's off guard, but they didn't want to stop.

Their tongue's collided with each other in a heated battle making them both shiver with want. Tamora slowly shoved her way onto Felix's lap straddling his waist as her hands were firmly placed on his chest. Moving his hand from Tamora's head down her body, Felix placed both his hands on his girlfriends hips.

When Tamora began to grind against him, They reluctantly pulled apart. Their lips warm and wet. Passion on a huge high. Felix put his forehead on Tamora's and looked at the undying lust in her eyes. Their breathing was very heavy from the amount of time spent on the kiss. They two of them only smiled at each other.

"Bout time..." She muttered.

"Mmm, I know..." Was Felix's response. He then regained the innocent look in his deep blue eyes. "Can we take things a little slower. If we're gonna do this. Now. I want you to feel as much pleasure as you can..." Grabbing both sides of Felix's face, Tamora gave him a small, opened mouth kiss. "I do to. Are you sure you're ready?" Her question made Felix's face burn brighter than ever. "I am. What bout you, baby girl?"

"You bet I am..."

Felix took a deep breath and looked up at Tamora as if to read what she was thinking. Apparently she was thinking on him taking her tank top off because that's exactly what he did; placing a kiss to her chest right above her covered breasts. He then looked up at her to see what she would do. Her eyes were closed so Felix decided on gently picking her up and laying her so that her back touched the soft, white mattress.

He placed soft kisses down her body while sliding her dark blue pajama pants off her thin legs. Felix felt his tension ease up a little when a soft moan escaped Tamora's lips as her back arched off of the bed. That was when Felix knew he had the most beautiful girl in his life and the fact that she was letting him please her like this only further confirmed that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Kissing lower, Felix reached the top of her silky black panties; Moaning when Tamora's fingers tangled tangled into her boyfriends soft brown hair.

One of her bra straps slipped down her arm when she did this. Her eyes gradually fluttered open when she noticed that Felix was nibbling on the skin right above her underwear. Tamora moaned louder and let her head fall back against the mattress with an inaudible thump.

"Felix..." She whispered gaining the other teens attention. Felix acted as if he didn't hear a word as he gradually made his way back up Tamora's body; warm kisses showering her. She was drowned in so much love, Tamora didn't think that she was going to survive. But that didn't mean that Felix had to stop. She wanted him to keep this up. It felt amazing being treated like this. And Tamora wouldn't change it for the world.

So instead, when Felix had made it back up her body, Tamora grabbed the hem of his white shirt and yanked it above his head. She then pushed him back onto the sheets, placing both of her legs on either side of Felix's body and sucked his neck till it turned a dark red color. Once she left her mark, the teen did the same thing as Felix did to her and kissed all the way down his body. But she didn't want to stop.

"Tammy?"

Tamora only kissed harder and practically ripped his blue pajama pants off. "Tammy! Wait!" Felix exclaimed making Tamora grunt and pull away with a lot of reluctance. Felix's eyes were wide and his face was stained with a deep shade of red. He just couldn't wrap his mind around all of this with Tamora going as fast as she was going.

"Why did I have to stop?"

Felix paused for a moment before slowly sitting up. He gently tugged on Tamora's arms bringing him closer to her. "I thought that we were gonna take things slower, baby girl. I told you that I want you to feel as much pleasure that you can..." Freezing for a second, Tamora took the time to gaze into her boyfriends trusting deep blue orbs of eyes. He had wanted them to go slower. For both his and her benefit's. She just got a little carried away. What with being in the heat of the moment as all. And she really wanted him. All of him and only him. Bad.

But she knew that he wanted her probably just as bad.

With that in mind, Tamora cradled Felix's adorable face in both of her hands and shoved their noses together. "I'm sorry, cutie. I just...Just want you. _Bad_. And it gets hard for me to hold my self back when I'm with you. Sometimes, I get the biggest urge to just smother you to death in kisses. And now that we're finally gonna do this, I don't think that I could have been able to hold myself back any longer. I know you said to take it slow...but I just want you. All of you."

Biting his lip to hold back the sweetest grin, Felix leaned forward more and nibbled Tamora's neck. "I love you." He said softly into Tamora's skin. Tamora smiled widely as she kept on brushing Felix's hair with her fingers. "Love you, too."

Felix gave a breathy little laugh into her collarbone as he made his way down her body once more making Tamora moan. She forced herself back onto the mattress as Felix's hands started helping him in his tortuous pace. They ran up and down her body until they finally stopped and caressed her hips softly. Thumbs running across the now almost naked skin. This made Tamora's legs start to involuntarily tremble. Her moans somehow became thick with the lack of oxygen circulating throughout her body.

Felix noticed the tightening grip that Tamora had on the thin sheet that laid atop the mattress when he let his right hand drift to the outlining of her panties. His fingers slid across the top and sides while his left hand did the same to the opposite side. Tamora's bottom lip quivered like mad. That was a huge sign that she was enjoying everything that Felix was doing and she definitely didn't want him to stop. Being that she was in way to much pleasure to want him to stop his ministrations.

To be honest, Felix had never EVER done anything like this before. But it sure was fun. Not only to Tamora, but for him too. Just the look on his girlfriends face was priceless. Every single time that Felix rubbed her in a certain spot through her underwear made Tamora squirm while moaning or groaning. "F-Felix." Tamora whimpered when he pulled away to slide her underwear off. But before he did, Felix looked up at Tamora with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure you want this, Tam? Because we can always try some other time..."

Tamora huffed and arched her back making her bottom half collide with Felix's. "Do it." She grunted through clenched teeth. The lust in her eyes made Felix's arousal way bigger than it should have been. Taking a deep breath, Felix hooked his fingers carefully beneath Tamora's black underwear and pulled them down. Tamora did the honor of slipping them off and kicking them from her long legs while Felix stared at her with wide eyes.

Looking up at her face, Tamora nodded for him to continue. Taking one last huge breath in, Felix's right hand shakily made it's way up Tamora's thy and grazed her opening. Tamora gave a sharp gasp as Felix touched her for the first, but not last, time. When he was doing this, Tamora decided on unhooking her bra and carelessly tossing it to the side only to have her hands bury themselves back into Felix's hair. Only moments later, Felix removed his hands; hearing a loud whine push past Tamora's lips. He crawled back up to be face to face with her and that was it.

Tamora couldn't take this slow anymore. As soon as Felix lightly kissed her lips, she shoved her tongue into his mouth and pushed his back against the bed much like before. When they parted, Felix made sort of a squeaking noise. "Sorry Felix, but after that, I don't think that I can take this slow anymore. I'm losing my virginity here and _now_."

Ripping his boxers off, Tamora smirked and wrapped his hand around his manhood.

"Tammy!" Felix squeaked. Tamora laughed and instantly shut him up with a wide and needy opened mouth kiss. Their tongue's scrapped across the others mouths. And just like that all of Felix's fears were blown away. The tension in their bodies decreased as the kiss went on. Tamora released Felix and positioned herself right above Felix's body almost in a hovering motion.

Her hands tightly gripped his shoulders for support as Felix's hands gripped her waist. "I'm ready if you're ready." Tamora purred. Felix chuckled lowly and nuzzled her face biting at her ear. "I'm more than ready, baby girl." His girlfriend couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. But once she lowered herself onto Felix, Tamora yelped in pain.

"What's wrong? Did-did I do something wrong?" Felix's fear returned. Tamora winced but shook her head. "Can you be on top?" Was all she asked. Felix nodded and gently shifted their position on the mattress. He then kissed her cheek. "What happened?" He asked softly.

Tamora sighed. "I learned in health class that when a girl loses her virginity, there's this wall thing that breaks and it's supposed to be painful at first. But after a few minutes, it wears off. That doesn't mean that you can't take me. You just have to be careful. Okay?" Sighing in relief, Felix nodded. "I'll be careful. I promise."

And he kept his promise. This time, Felix slowly let himself descend onto Tamora only to have her gasp when he entered her. When she winced in pain again, Felix held her close as his length deepened inside of her. "Shh...Tam. It's fine. Okay?" He got the response of a nod. The pain actually didn't last for all that long. It only lasted for a few more minutes before they both took in what was happening.

Thrusting at an unbearable pace, Felix groaned when Tamora harshly bucked against him. "Faster!" She demanded.

Somehow, Felix felt that he was as turned on as he could ever get. The love of his life, future wife and mother to his kids, his everything was here right now soaking in the absolute pleasure that they shared. It was an amazing feeling. Just the thought that this was the girl who he planned on spending his entire life with made him feel like he was on top of the world. Tamora felt the same exact way about Felix. They were fifteen and in love. What else do you expect?

Once their eyes locked, Tamora and Felix started thrust in unison while their eyes gazed into the others. Love filled both sets of different blue orbs. Tamora felt tears brim her eyes. Not of pain. But by the sheer fact that they were doing this and hos goo it made her feel to know that she was loved just as much as she loved Felix. There was absolutely no denying it.

Suddenly, two different gasps filled the tree house. Both turning a dark shade of pinkish red, Felix and Tamora were hitting their climax's. And fast. _Very _fast. Felix's face seemed to be somewhat pained by the major build up. Tamora's not to far behind. But She somehow came first nearly afraid that she would wake the whole neighborhood. "Felix...!" She exclaimed being cut off by a harsh, passionate kiss on the lips by Felix. When he came, he moaned, more so screamed, into Tamora's mouth.

The couple sat there for a minute. Exhausted yet pink in the face as their noses touched. Felix smiled and slowly rolled off of Tamora only to wrap their limbs together and give her one last kiss on the lips for the night. "That was amazing." Tamora whispered.

Felix laughed and finally caught his breath. "Yeah. It was..." He trailed off in thought. Tamora then chuckled inwardly as she remembered what her and Samus talked about in the hallway.

"Hey Felix?"

"Yes, baby girl?" He closed his eyes but was all ears as to what Tamora had to say. She rubbed his arm. "When we get married, how long do you think it'll be before we have kids?" The question caught Felix off guard. "Kids? Tammy Jean, it'll be a long time before we have kids. And it's not like we're gonna have our first born when we're nineteen or anything. Am I right?"

They both laughed. Once again, the irony was thick. But they didn't notice.

"Love you, sweetums."

Felix grinned widely and snuggled closer to his girlfriend. "Love you too, Tam."

* * *

***2013* **

"Felix..." Tamora giggled as her husband nibbled on her neck. Felix smiled and looked into her eyes. "Hey, Tam?" He asked. Tamora wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and smiled. "What?"

"Do you remember our first time?"

Tamora laughed a little and thought for a moment. "Oh...I believe that the first time we had sex was in '89. You said that you wanted to practice kissing and wound up pulling me into your little trap." They both laughed a little before Felix laced his fingers beneath Tamora's chin. "I did that cause I overheard you and Samus talking about it in the hallway at school..." He admitted. Tamora tilted her head. "Oh Felix, you didn't think that I was bored with you, did you?"

The ashamed look on Felix's face gave it away. Tamora sighed and passionately kissed Felix on the lips.

"I would've waited for you, Felix. You know I would have."

"I know...I was just stupid at the time an-" He was cut off by another kiss as Tamora started to undo the knot on her robe. "_Never_. I love you...more than anything. You got that?" Smiling, Felix let his hands wander up Tamora's body to help with shrugging the red robe off of her shoulders.

They were young with urges. What else could you say...?

* * *

**I hope that you guys like this. If not, please voice your opinions. Also, that last scene happens on the first night that they leave with Ralph and Vanellope to go on vacation in Summer With the Cousins. Thank you guys and gals for reading.**


End file.
